


Remind Me

by lets_talk_appella



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Bechloe Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, I'm really not sure how to convey enough to you that this is pure fluff, Kinda, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it would be this fic, like think if cotton candy and actual cotton balls had a kid, seriously just one giant fluff explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_talk_appella/pseuds/lets_talk_appella
Summary: Sometimes, Beca likes to forget how much Chloe loves her, just so Chloe can remind her. For Bechloe Week 2019: Amnesia.





	Remind Me

The first thing Beca registers is the sound of Chloe’s singing voice, soft and light. It washes over her, easing her slowly away from sleep. She’s lying on her right side, that arm tucked up under her pillow and her left tossed out in front of her. She’s completely comfortable, and it’s beyond tempting to fall back asleep.

Featherlight fingertips skim up and down her spine, pausing to circle and trace over the lines of her tattoos. She feels where the mattress dips behind her, Chloe’s warm, solid presence only inches away. She hears Chloe’s soft hum, even feels the vibrations of it, though she can’t name the tune; Chloe could just be humming random notes. She can picture how Chloe looks: red hair still mussed from the night before, her gentle curls sticking in all directions; blue eyes, a shade darker than usual and only half-open with sleep; her skin make-up free and sleep-warmed. Chloe is beautiful in the morning.

The house is quiet around them, the soft hum of their air conditioning the only sound disturbing those peaceful hours before their two sons wake. Even the traffic noises from outside, common on their busy street, are muted, wrapping Beca in a cocoon of serenity.

She takes a deep breath through her nose and the fingers on her back stutter in their path; Chloe knows she’s awake. The bed shifts and Chloe presses against Beca, her soft skin still bare and smelling of the floral lotion she always uses. The hand on Beca’s back travels over her side and wraps down over her stomach, gently pulling Beca closer. Beca’s skin twitches where Chloe’s wedding band meets it, the cool metal a reminder of the promise they’d made to one another.

Beca hums, leaning backward into the embrace, and Chloe tangles their legs together until Beca isn’t sure where her body ends and Chloe’s begins. Lips meet her bare shoulder and the side of her neck again and again, Chloe peppering her skin with kisses that make Beca seek out the hand on her stomach so she can link their fingers together.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Chloe breathes, resting her chin on Beca’s shoulder.

Beca smiles softly, keeping her eyes closed, focusing only on the sound of Chloe’s voice and the feel of her body. “Remind me?”

Chloe squeezes her hand softly. “Did you forget?”

“Mhmm,” Beca hums. “I have amnesia.”

Chloe’s smile presses into her shoulder. “Again?” she whispers. “That seems to happen to you a lot.”

Beca lifts one shoulder into a shrug as well as she can without jostling Chloe. “Just lucky, I guess.”

“I think I’m the lucky one.”

Beca scrunches her nose, knowing Chloe’s watching her. “Debatable.”

“Well if you really have amnesia…” Chloe’s sigh, nothing more than a little puff of air, brushes over Beca’s skin. “I guess I’ll just have to tell you how much I love you, so you remember.”

“Guess so.”

Chloe moves somehow even closer, propping herself on her elbow and leaning until she’s draped over Beca’s shoulder. Beca feels the tickle of her hair over her neck as a soft kiss is pressed just below her ear. She runs her thumb gently over Chloe’s knuckles, and Chloe starts to speak.

“I’m so, so in love with you, Bec,” Chloe whispers to her. “I love you even more than I love kittens and puppies and all the baby animals. I love you more than sunsets and the smell of baking cookies and reading a good book. I love you more than I love getting cards in the mail, more than watching fireworks and sitting around campfires.”

And on and on it continues, Chloe saying things into Beca’s ear that make Beca’s lips lift and chest feel like it’s inflating, swelling more and more with every word that passes from Chloe’s lips, until she feels like she’s going to burst open with happiness and then all of the gross, sappy things she feels for her wife will spill out of her and flood the room.

“I love you more than strawberry ice cream and chocolate,” Chloe promises. “More than the Sunday comics, more than dancing, more than sleeping in on weekends. I love you even more than I love music and singing,” Chloe says, dropping her lips to where Beca’s neck meets her shoulder.

“That’s a lot,” Beca says, purposefully injecting surprise into her voice.

“I tried to tell you,” Chloe lies back down on her side, still holding Beca securely in her arms. “I love you.”

Beca cracks open an eye, braving the watery morning light to look over her shoulder at Chloe (looking exactly as Beca had pictured). “Eh,” she teases. “You’re okay I guess.”

Chloe makes a noise of outrage and dives forward, tackling her, shoving at Beca until she’s flat on her back. “Ha!” she cries triumphantly, holding Beca’s hands at bay as she kisses her lips and cheeks again and again.

Beca shrieks and squirms, trying to avoid the onslaught; she finally kicks a leg free, hooks it over Chloe’s hip and rolls, wrestling with Chloe in their bed until she somehow comes out on top, pinning Chloe’s wrists above her head. She knows Chloe had let her win—her upper body strength is amazing—but Beca doesn’t care because all that matters is how hard Chloe is laughing, shaking the bed and shaking Beca, making her laugh just as much.

She ducks down and kisses Chloe properly, releasing her wrists so that Chloe can wrap her arms around her shoulders and pull her close. They’re both still smiling and breathing hard when the kiss ends, and Beca can’t resist running her thumb over Chloe’s lower lip, memorizing her smile.

“I love you, too, Chlo,” she says quietly. “So much.”

“How much?” Chloe asks, raising an eyebrow.

Beca tilts her head. “Amnesia?”

“Definitely.”

Her chest filling up all over again, Beca ducks down for another kiss, and then starts listing.


End file.
